¡Un gatito!
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: ¡Alice grita de dolor! Y el joven Bezarius corre a ver que pasa con su joven cadena y un gatito fue el culpable de todo. Mal summary(?)


Hola de nuevo w ~ Bueno pues hoy les traigo un pequeño one-shot que se me vino de la nada cuando veía caricaturas xDD, espero y les guste ^^

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, si no a Jun Mochizuki-sama

* * *

¡Nekos!  
-¡Duele!-Se escucho un grito desde el jardín.  
Un joven rubio de ojos esmeralda corrió a toda prisa para ver que pasaba.  
-¡Alice! ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba a la joven morena que estaba sentada en el césped mirando sus manos con recelo.  
-¡Claro que no!-Grito enojada con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.-Mira estúpido sirviente-Dijo tratando de suavizar en vano su tono de voz.  
Oz se agacho a la altura de Alice y miro sus manos llenas de rasguños, de los cuales la mayoría estaban sangrando.  
-¿Que sucedió?-Le pregunto preocupado mientras le tomaba sus manos y las acariciaba con cuidado, la miraba de una manera dulce y al mismo tiempo preocupada.-¿Y tus guantes y abrigo?-Le pregunto mirándola detenidamente, solo estaba usando su falda negra y una blusa blanca, ni siquiera llevaba consigo sus típicas botas blancas.  
-Le he olvidado-Musito. A Alice le enojaba esa clase de gestos de parte de Oz, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una calidez extraña. Frunció el ceño levemente al tiempo que miraba hacia otra dirección intentando ocultar sus mejillas recién teñidas de un suave carmín.  
El joven Bezarius seguía mirándola en espera de otra respuesta, a lo que ella prosiguió: -Una bola de pelos me ha atacado-Dijo Alice.-Le mordí la oreja, creí que podría comerlo, se veía…-Hizo una larga pausa para intentar buscar la palabra adecuada, pero Oz rió divertido ante las cosas que decía ella.  
-Creo saber que es, dime Alice, ¿donde esta?  
Ella simplemente apunto con su dedo indice algo manchado de sangre hacia unos arbustos no muy a lo lejos de donde ella se encontraba.  
Oz se puso de pie sin decir nada y camino a prisa hasta los arbustos husmeando entre ellos.  
-¡Date prisa tonto sirviente!-Le grito Alice para variar, tenía hambre y molestia por estar perdiendo su preciosa sangre.  
-Lo encontré-Dijo tranquilamente mientras volvía a acercarse a Alice y se sentaba a su lado, mostrándole a un pequeño gatito de color blanco y grandes ojos azules.-¿El fue el culpable de lo que te paso?  
Alice asintió haciendo un puchero de enojo.  
El muchacho sonrió y tomo al gatito con ambas manos, levantandolo en el aire.  
-Has sido muy malo en lastimar a Alice-Dijo fingiendo un tono enojo.-Discúlpate con ella-Exigió y lo acerco hasta a Alice, haciendo que la nariz de ella y la del gato se tocaran.  
El gatito maulló dulcemente y Alice gruño asustandolo un poco haciendo que le diera un rasguño en la mejilla.  
Oz se sorprendió y alejo rápidamente al gatito de Alice. Ella acaricio su mejilla muy molesta, solo haciendo que la sangre se embarrara más.  
-Alto Alice, te lastimaras más-Le dijo Oz mientras le tomaba la mano y se la alejaba del rostro.  
Ella no le dijo nada, intentaba ahogar la cólera en su interior para no hacerle daño a aquel pequeño gatito que ya le había hecho más de una sola herida.  
Oz dejo al gatito sobre sus piernas y miro a Alice con una sonrisa dulce, le pareció una imagen tierna y le dio un beso cerca de la herida, luego comenzó a lamer despacio cerca de la misma, removiendo un poco de la sangre, haciéndola sonrojar y poner nerviosa al mismo tiempo.  
-¡¿Que crees que haces sirviente tonto?!-Le grito intentando alejarse pero Oz la estaba sujetando por las muñecas, forcejeaba inútilmente en su contra, y en uno de esos torpes movimientos por escapar mientras Oz le lamia la mejilla, sello torpemente sus labios contra los de él, tan solo al sentirlos se quedo ahí paralizada.  
Oz quedo un par de segundos con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, pero igual que la primera vez, sus pensamientos comenzaban a detenerse y simplemente cerro despacio los ojos mientras jalaba suavemente de las muñecas de Alice para atraerla hacia sí.  
Alice era más torpe, miraba a Oz con los ojos entreabiertos como él estaba sonrojado, igual o incluso más que ella, podría considerarse una competencia de quien era el más sonrojado, intentaba seguirle el ritmo pero sus labios solo chocaban torpemente lastimandoles con levedad, aunque eso no les importarse a ninguno de los dos.  
Soltó las muñecas de la joven para poder rodearle su cintura con los brazos y de un solo movimiento apegarla a él, amoldando de manera suave el beso; enredo sutilmente algunos mechones del cabello de Alice entre sus dedos y tiro de ellos obligándola a echar un poco la cabeza hacía atrás, pero como dicen: cada acción tiene su reacción, Alice entreabrió los labios dejándole el paso libre a Oz, que atacó con dulzura su boca, lamiendole el paladar con la lengua.  
Ella temblaba como una niña por las acciones del chico, aunque deseaba estar así largo rato, lo que más deseaba era estar siempre a su lado, aunque no siempre lo demostrara.  
Ambos se separaron rápidamente, no fue por falta de aire, si no porque un dulce maullido se escucho entre ellos, el gatito seguía acostado en el regazo de Oz.  
-Me había olvidado de él-Sonrió Oz algo sonrojado mientas volvía a tomarlo entre sus manos.  
-Es malo-Musito Alice mirando fijamente al gatito que era inconsciente de lo que sucedía.  
-Claro que no, solo estaba asustado de ti.  
Ella lo miro confundida y entonces relajo la mirada mientras intentaba acercar su mano temblorosa al gatito.  
-No te hará daño-Le aseguro con esa típica sonrisa de él, Alice llego a perderse un par de segundos en esos ojos esmeralda, pero reacciono pronto y acaricio suavemente con la yema de sus dedos desde la cabeza del gatito hasta su lomo, haciéndolo maullar dulcemente.  
-¿Ves? Alice-Canturreo muy despacio el nombre de la chica y ella solo inflo las mejillas mientras se acercaba a su sirviente y se sentaba casi sobre sus piernas, a lo que él se exalto levemente.  
Ambos sonrieron a su manera y jugaron con aquel gatito largo rato hasta que el hambre les venció y tuvieron que pasar a la mansión, eso sin olvidar a aquel gatito.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Ojalá les haya gustado.

¿Review? :3


End file.
